hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Field Trip
Field Trip was a feature world to test out the new features for the original Dr. Lunatic. It was released in July 2001 as part of the Fun Pack. (If you have Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, you need no expansions to run it, but if you only have Dr. Lunatic, then you really need the Expando Pak to run the world properly). A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from General Adventure Center. *Note: For accessing The Mediocre Escape, i had to block the Buddy Bunny's path and hope one eventually walked to the "bus" to allow me to get to that level. Bunnies 101 Just mash the Aquazoids,grab the Candles and wait for the Bunny to make it home to finish. Mind Control 101 Just mind control the badguys, let them tear each other apart, then grab any special weapons spawning from the Eensy Weesies and mash the rest up and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Mirrors 101 Just use the Reflector Sheild on the Richie Liches beams to kill them and grab their Candles and leave. Generators 101 Just mash the Badguys,grab the Candles and leave. Helpers 101 Just mash the Badguys with the Goodguys,grab the Candles and Brains and leave. Presto Chango 101 Just transmogrify Sven and Bjorn,then mash them,grab the Candles and leave. Jetpack 101 Just jet around,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Swapping 101 Just swap around with the Badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Sneaking 101 Now, this is a bit tricky because 2 of the Candles are being sat on by the Ultrapygmies you have to sneak by, so before you don the Invisible Cloak, you aggro them away from the Candles,then run back and don it,grab it under invisibility, by which you would be running out of invisibility by the time you reach the 3rd crowd, you have to be fast to run past them to the level exit. Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots (Rocket Keychain) Just flip the switches, grab the Candles and sit back and watch the show as the Helpybots defeat the Meaniebots and the Buddy Bunny gets home, Dont forget to collect your Rocket Keychain. The Museum (Pumpkin Keychain) Go towards the backyard garden,grab the Hammer and Brains, then talk to the Doom Bunny at the counter to let the Buddy Bunnies into the Museum. Then, you have to solve the tile puzzle to this to proceed. Then grab the Yellow Key awarded and go to the Anthrology Department ahead before the Bunnies go in and quickly mash all the Badguys within, or else you might end up with Bunnies dying. Do the same for the Natural History part of the Museum and remember to collect the Candles before letting the Bunnies going home. The Bus Broke Down! (Hammer Keychain) Quickly grab the Turrets and start deploying them, because there's a whole horde of badguys coming for you and the Buddy Bunnies. The Hammer Keychain is slightly visible in the darkness towards the left. The Secret Level Entrance to The Cloning Vat is a Hollow Tree towards the North. The Cloning Vat (Secret Level) Just mash the Evil Clones and their Generator, grab the Brain,then use the Jetpack to grab the Candles and go home. The Petting Zoo For this level, as you are unarmed, you pretty much just can only flip the switches and hope at least one Buddy Bunny makes it through. A Trip to the Park This is just pretty much an escort the Buddy Bunny along the path level, just grab the firepower,mash the Badguys. Just watch out for the dark corner to the south west full of Happy Stick Men and note the Candles there ,as you inevitably have to go through there to flip a switch before the Buddy Bunny The Mediocre Escape (Squash Keychain) Use the Jetpack to get the Green Key and Candle,then jet over to the Swapgun,then flip the switch for a Raft back. Then go through the Green Door, use the Mind Control Rays and Reflector Shields to kill the Badguys to the Buddy Bunny go home,but remember to get the last two Candles at where the Buddy Bunny was. In regards to the Squash Keychain,it's difficult, but you have to use the Jet Pack and aim diagonally at the right spot and pray you get it. Given that you will pretty much drown in getting it, i suggest trying this after beating the level,or with cheats. No Candles Please (Keychain Level) Just as the level title suggests, you have no candles to collect here....but you have to deal with a number of Boomkins.Just note the moment you collected all the Brains, another few more Boomkins will spawn. Beneath The School Just the usual Boss Battle with Matilda X, just remember to get the Candles in the hidden reinforcement and supplies corners in the darkness. The Key of Lunacy will be awarded near the Level Exit after Matilda X is defeated.Category:Unlocked from General Adventure Center Category:Dr L Worlds